


Through a Modern Lens

by TeamGwenee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Modern AU, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Ms Tully has to explain to her students why it was a bad thing the Kingslayer killed the Mad King, and why it was only ok for the house with the dragons to shag their siblings.Also my 100th fic!!!
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 25
Kudos: 109





	Through a Modern Lens

“But Ms Tully, like half the kingdom was in open war against the Mad King? I mean, and they were like, killing thousands of people and dragging their armies all over Westeros to get him off the throne. So why are people so pressed about the Kingslayer stabbing him when he was about to burn down the city?”

“Ah, they didn’t know the Mad King was going to burn down the city. That only came to light many years later, after the Long Night.”

“But they were still trying to get the Mad King off the throne, and killing like loads of innocent people to do so.”

“The Kingslayer was a member of the Mad King’s Kingsguard. He swore a holy vow to protect and obey the king with his life.”

“But didn’t the noble lords who rebelled against the Mad King swear a vow of fealty to him?”

“And didn’t the knights of the Kingsguard swear a vow to protect the innocent, the weak and women? What were they doing when the Mad King raped his wife and burned good people to death?”

“The only trouble with the Kingslayer was that he didn’t slay the Mad King sooner.”

“That is not the only trouble with the Kingslayer. He also had an affair with his twin sister.”

“Yeah, but everyone was having incest back then.”

“No, just the Dragon House. They were excused from the incest taboo due to Dragon exceptionalism.”

“But there was still incest all over the place, it was still like, setting an example. Not making it as bad as it should have been.”

“They committed adultery behind the Stag King’s back.”

“Yeah, but wasn’t he like, a total man whore?”

“Language, please! It is not just the adultery, but the threat it put to the realm should it be discovered.”

“But at least they tried to keep it a secret. Which was more than the Last Dragon Prince and the Wolf Maid did.”  
  


“And Lyanna was what? Fifteen. The guy was a fucking pedo.”  
  


“Language! And don’t forget the measures the Kingslayer took to keep the affair a secret. He pushed the boy three eyed raven out of a window for having seen him and his sister mid intercourse.”

“The other day, I was jacking it off to _One Girl, Three Dragon eggs,_ and I saw my brother watching me through a crack in the door. I would totally have thrown him out of the window if I wasn’t just about to come.”

“......Please put a note in your homework planner for a detention next thursday. None of us needed to know that.” 

“And he got peace in the Riverlands after the War of the Five Kings. Yeah, like the Lions started it, but after the Wolves captured the Kingslayer they could have sued for peace and got the Lion troops out of the Riverlands. They only kept the war going to avenge the Warden of the North. And why should like, thousands of innocents die to avenge one man. At least when the Kingslayer was in power, he got peace.”

“But it was an unjust peace. Brought on the back of Northern oppression.”

“Yeah, but it was feudalism. It was all brought on the back of oppression. It wasn’t like the Northerners were fighting for the rights of the smallfolk, like the Dragon Queen and the Slaves in Essos. It was only the Northern lords who were really going to benefit from Northern independance. The best thing for the Smallfolk was peace so they could be left alone and prepare for winter.”

“Interesting point. Of course the Kingslayer gained that peace through threatening to trebuchet a child over the battlements.”

“Yeah, but the Maid of Tarth said he told her he was bluffing. And it’s not like he hid the fact he crippled the three-eyed raven or shagged his sister. He was doing what he did with the Mad King. A ‘dishonourable’ act to achieve a noble aim.”

“I’m pleased you mentioned the Maid of Tarth. The Kingslayer’s relationship with the first lady Knight was key in his transition to King Goldenhand the Just of the Westerlands. They of course first met when the Maid of Tarth was sent to escort the Kingslayer to King’s Landing for a hostage exchange. What happened between the two during that journey.”

“He had his hand cut off!”  
  


“She pushed a boulder off a cliff.”

“He saved her from rape.”

“They fought a bear naked!”

“No, that’s from _The Bear and the Maiden Fair._ Don’t use Baelish Hub as a research source please.” 

“Ms Tully, does that mean you’ve seen the video?”

“....Moving on, can anyone tell me the significance of the Kingslayer losing his hand?”

“It explains why he had to use his tongue in the final part of the video.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't realise before I looked at my dashboard, but this is my 100th fic on this site. Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos or comments on my fic. You are all the best.


End file.
